Almost Betrayal
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Zuko x Sokka Sokka is captured and placed in the hands of Zuko for interrogation. But things don't go as planned. Will Sokka escape, or give into the prince's temptation? Rated for Chapter 2 and up.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Betrayal

----------------------

**By:** Kyatto

**Pairing:** Zuko/Sokka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Avatar" or make money from writing this.

**Spoilers: **Only if you didn't see any of the third season.

**Note:** An "Alternate Route" of how the story of the third book could have progressed.

----------------------

**Almost Betrayal**

**Chapter One: The Captive**

----------------------

"Zuko, I have something of interest."

Zuko turned to shift his gaze to his sister, Azula, as they stepped out of the room the war meeting was located in. Their father and the council of generals had been discussing where to plan their next siege, and since their return, they were both invited to take part. Of course, Zuko never felt he really belonged at those things. Most of their plans sounded terrible and cruel. What could he do though? This was his home and his life. Betrayal was out of the question. He already had enough secrets of his own.

"What do you want, Azula?" He asked with his brow raised.

When they were clear of anyone who could overhear, Azula whispered in a hush voice, "I have something in regards to the Avatar as well as the Invasion."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm having a hard time deciding what to do with it. We should probably hide it form dad for now. The guards are terrible at keeping things secure…"

"Let me see it."

Azula led him out of the main gates and they snuck around to a small, very secluded building near the gardens. It at one time was used to house Prisoners of War before they built the larger prison, but now it was nothing more than the palace's storage facility. Seeing the symbols of royalty atop their heads, the guards stepped aside and allowed them to enter. They walked down a long narrow hallway before coming to a row of cells. It wasn't long before Azula stopped short and undid the latch that locked a large metal door. She slid it open and revealed a dark-skinned young man, his hands bound behind his back, scrambling around as if desperately seeking an escape. Zuko immediately recognized him as the ally of the Avatar who couldn't bend. No wonder he was an easy capture.

"That's…"

When the young man saw that the door had opened, her turned to look at them. "Azula!" He shouted. "When Aang finds out where your rats have taken me, he'll tear you apart along with the rest of this place! Let me go if you know what's good for you!"

"So…" Zuko murmured. "The Avatar…is alive."

"…Zuko," Sokka snapped, glowering in the scarred prince's direction. "I thought you hated this witch. Isn't that why you stood with us before? You're messed up! When I break free I'll kick both of you!"

"My, you're chatty," Azula commented with an amused smirk, waving her hand dismissively. "So," she looked at Zuko. "What are we to do with him?"

Zuko stared long and hard at Sokka for several moments. Noticing the intent gaze of the firebender, Sokka seemed to weaken in his presence. He actually slumped to the floor and backed up a couple of feet. His expression was that of a frightened deer about to get attacked by a hunter, his eyes wide and never once leaving Zuko's. Expression not softening in the slightest, Zuko sighed as he came to a decision. "I'll take him…For interrogative purposes. Besides, I always wanted a personal servant."

"What!" Sokka snapped back to reality when he heard 'personal servant'. Just whodidthis guy think he was? "I'd rather just be stuck here!"

"Quiet, chatty monkey!" Azula snapped, and then her expression turned to that of an amused, yet content, sneer in her brother's direction. "As long as you can think of a clever reason for it if dad were to find him. Better start thinking up the lie now. You're quite terrible at them."

Zuko frowned and chanced a quick glance at the young warrior again."I'll think of something."

"Guards!" Azula barked, and within seconds, three of them stood at attention before her. "Take the Water Tribe prisoner and assist him to Zuko's quarters for interrogation. It has been deemed that his temporary punishment is to be slave labor."

"As you wish," one of them nodded in their direction and the two behind him both grabbed Sokka by the shoulders.

In Zuko's room, which was free of Azula as instigated by a rule Zuko had put up during his childhood years; Sokka sat poised back up against a wall, refusing to look at the prince. He also refused to move from the spot, looking very much like a well-made statue. However, he gave away his feelings about the situating by grunting and huffing every so often. Zuko just sat on his bed and stared at him. He really wasn't sure what to do. He never had a prisoner like this before. Should he be rough and demanding? Try to coax the information out of him? What would his father do? …No. He wasn't going to be like that. Time to trust his own instincts.

"Are you hurt?" Zuko asked quietly after several silent, uncomfortable, minutes.

"…No," Sokka replied grumpily, still not looking at him.

"…So," the prince cleared his throat. "The Avatar survived?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You gave yourself away when you were yelling at Azula."

"…Right." Sokka's face reddened for a split second.

"…Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not betraying him."

"What do you think I'd do to him?"

"I don't know…throw him a party?" Sokka replied sarcastically. "I know you'd just kill him. Finish the job your sister failed at."

"….I don't want to…I have to."

"I don't care. I'm willing to die for the cause."

"Are you sure?" Zuko looked amused by this declaration.

"Of course I am."

"If I killed you here, would you say you died with honor?"

"…Maybe."

"That's not a real answer."

"You're just trying to break me. Well, you're doing a terrible job at it. For an esteemed prince of the Fire Nation, you're bad at a lot of things."

"I need to know where he is."

"You're not getting it out of me, Zuko."

"Hm…" Zuko pondered to himself for a moment. He then looked up at the warrior and smirked. "If I loosened the bindings a bit, would you at least tell me where they caught you?"

"I don't know…"

"You wouldn't be giving much away."

"…Just a bit."

Zuko got up and slowly stepped around behind him and worked at the tight ropes tied around the warrior's wrists. Underneath the skin was broken and red. Azula showed no mercy binding him. For a moment Zuko actually felt sorry for him. Not only was he captured, but Azula probably shamed him for declaring him to be the weakest of the group for being such an easy captive. When the rope was loose enough that it was no longer painful, yet tight enough to keep him from wriggling free, the prince stepped around to face him.

"Better?"

Sokka made a face. "Yeah…A bit…"

"So…" Zuko arched a brow. "Where were you?"

"Near Ember Island. All I'm saying."

"They're probably long gone by now."

"Yeah…Probably…" Sokka looked downcast, sighing.

There were a few minutes of silence and breathing.

"Tomorrow," Zuko said. "I'll unbind you and give you ankle-cuffs instead. I wasn't lying when I said you'd have to work."

"Don't you royal brats have maids?"

"I'll give them some time off."

"You're a jerk," Sokka glared, and then made a point of looking away. If he could fold his arms, he would have.

"I'm not…I'm not like her…I won't torture or anything…"

"Like I'd believe anything you have to say."

Zuko sighed. "I'm going to dinner. I'll bring you back something." With that, he turned and stepped out of the room.

When Zuko was gone, Sokka leaned back up against the door and groaned. What had he done to deserve this? Azula had some fierce firebenders on her side. He almost was able to fight them off. However, he was ambushed, so he was at a disadvantage. Something told him Azula was suspicious. That she did know Aang was still alive and they were planning something. Why else would she have been so intent on capturing one of them? What he didn't understand was why she so willingly let Zuko take him. Did she get some sort of sick pleasure out of guys in slave labor? The thought of it sent an unwanted shiver along his spine. He sighed and thumbed his head back against the wall. He was going to make it out of there alive. No matter what.

True to his word, Zuko came back about an hour later with a tray of food. He looked extremely disgruntled. As if this was the hardest secret he ever had to keep. However, the reddened face and neck spoke volumes of something completely different. Frankly, Sokka really didn't want to know. But he couldn't help the wide eyes he gave when he saw all the meat on the tray. The food in the palace really was fit for kings.

"Sorry I took so long…" Zuko grumbled. "Got busy with um…things." Of course he was referring to the surprise ambush Mai had given him that left him uncomfortably aroused with a small hickey on his neck. But he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his new mission.

"Thanks…" The warrior grunted, looking away. "…I guess."

"So…" The prince pondered what to do. "Looks like I'm going to have to feed you or something."

Sokka's face flushed for a moment. He really didn't like to be at a disadvantage. "…Yeah."

Zuko got down on one knee and held a small mouthful's worth of food to Sokka's lips. "…I don't mind." He too was blushing at the embarrassing concept of having to feed the young man like he was a child.

At first Sokka was dubious about taking food from the enemy, but his growling stomach was in no mood for such protest. He opened his mouth slightly and let Zuko shovel the mouthful in. It made the warrior's tastebuds dance. He'd never had such good food in a long time! Not since the Earth King's feast anyhow. He was now very grateful Zuko was going to set aside some of his own plate for him, despite the circumstances. Sure, that was hypocritical, but Sokka had never been one to say no to a good meal. Especially when meat was involved.

"You like it?" Zuko raised a brow after the fifth mouthful, when he saw Sokka slide his tongue all over the chopsticks to get every last bit. As the young man ate, he made very content groaning sounds that kept having odd effects on the prince. He had to shift his position to hide it.

"Yeah…" Sokka nodded when he finished all Zuko had to offer. "…It was nice."

"You must like food a lot."

"I do."

"I can tell."

"Oh?"

"You were moaning."

"….What?" Sokka snapped, glaring. "I was not! I was simply trying to get the food into my mouth. You'd make a lousy parent."

"I wasn't complaining…It sounded right."

"…Shut up! Freak." The warrior turned his back to him in a huff.

Zuko reached out and placed his hands on the back of Sokka's shoulders, 'cause Sokka to shudder at the unexpected and unwanted contact. "Get used to me." It sounded like a direct order. Like the prince he really was.

"…I can try."

Later that night while Zuko was preparing for bed, Sokka found a corner of the room to curl up in and mope. Seeing Sokka like that, on a floor like a pet, made him feel uncomfortable. Sure, servants had no status, but it wasn't like the warrior had done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. Zuko chewed his lip and thought. The conclusion he came to probably wasn't the wisest, but it could work. He sighed.

"Hey, idiot," he nodded in Sokka's direction.

"…What."

"You don't have to sleep there. There's plenty of room in my bed."

"No way!" Sokka grimaced. "I think I prefer the floor."

"It's comfortable…"

"You can't be serious."

"Excuse me for trying to be slightly hospitable."

"That isn't part of the job description. You're supposed to make me miserable."

"Not my style."

"Your style is weird."

"You're weird."

"See? Now that wasn't nice…"

"Just get in the bed!" Zuko snapped, glowering.

"Alright, alright," Sokka grumbled, getting to his feet so he could stumble to the bed. He lay on top of it and sighed, looking up at the prince.

"It's not so bad, is it?"

"I think I'd prefer torture."

"Whatever," Zuko rolled his eyes and adjusted the covers so he could get under. "Move over so I have some room."

"…Thanks again. You know. Saving me from Azula. And the food."

"Nothing."

There was a long moment of silence before Zuko made an observation.

"You know…at this angle. You look like a woman."

"What is wrong with you?" Sokka snapped.

"What? Just making an observation."

"And you look like a hippie with that hair."

"I didn't say I didn't like the way you look…"

Sokka bristled, hair standing on end. "I swear…You try something creepy…My feet aren't bound…"

"I have a girlfriend."

"…Fine." …Was that a hint of mild disappointment in his tone?

"Night, idiot."

"Night, jerk."

Zuko sighed and rolled over, his back facing Sokka. He stared at the wall for a while before closing his eyes. Obvious being genuinely nice and concerning wasn't going to get him anywhere. Perhaps he would have to toughen up. Sokka was a lot harder to break than he thought. There had to be a way… The next day, Zuko would have a plan. And he was sure it would work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Almost Betrayal

------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the show and make no money from writing this.

**Warnings:** Mature sexual content from this point and beyond.

**Notes:** Teenage boys are teenage boys. All I'm saying…

------------------------

**Almost Betrayal**

**Chapter Two: Dirty Work**

------------------------

"Up! Now!"

Sokka opened his eyes slowly upon hearing those orders barked in his ear. At first he sleepily thought it was his sister and planned on just rolling over, until he heard the more masculine quality to the tone and remembered who it was. He had been captured a couple of days ago. Now he was waking up in the Fire Nation palace. In the prince's room of all places! In his…bed…

"Come on…" The warrior groaned, using one hand as leverage to push himself upright. "It's barely after sunrise."

Zuko, who looked to have been up, dressed, and ready for the day hours ago, stood hovering over him, arms folded across his chest. "Nice try, idiot. It's almost midday. You've got work to do."

Sokka leaned over and wiped his finger across the nightstand that stood next to the bed. He checked it for grime and found it spotless. "Looks pretty clean. Wake me up when you dirty it up some."

"It's not my room you'll be cleaning," the prince said, firmly grabbing the other boy by his bound wrists and pulling him to his feet. "Stand still."

"For…" Sokka was about to ask when he remembered what the prince had mentioned the day before. "Right…shackles."

Nodding, Zuko went over to his desk and grabbed the metal shackles he had a servant place there earlier that morning. To make sure his secret was kept, Zuko bribed her with the rest of the week off to relax at one of the resorts near the palace. She obliged happily and most likely kept it, because he had yet to be called upon by the Fire Lord. He got down on one knee and latched the metal cuff around Sokka's left ankle and the other around his right. It gave him enough leeway to walk, but it was short, heavy, and tight enough so running would be impossible. After he made sure it was secure, Zuko stood and pulled a knife from his pocket. In one swift, fluid motion he sliced through the ropes around the young man's wrists, and they dropped to the floor in a small heap.

"Now what?" Sokka asked gruffly, stretching his freed joints.

"I'm not finished yet," Zuko shook his head, knife still in hand. "Hold still. Unless of course you want to get cut."

Wide-eyed and suddenly nervous, Sokka did as he was told. The hand not holding the blade clenched Sokka's shoulder in a vice-like grip. Zuko took the knife and hacked away at the young man's shirt until it fell apart and left him topless and bare. While Zuko was making sure he got it all off, Sokka stared at him in shock. What on earth was he doing? Was he going to make him go about naked? Face flushing in embarrassment at the thought; he hardly noticed when Zuko began cutting his trousers off as well. He twitched as he felt the silken fabric fall down his legs and pool around his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka snapped.

"Your clothes are a mess. I'm going to give you proper servant's attire."

"You didn't have to cut it off!"

"It was out of style anyway," Zuko shrugged. Secretly, he liked the sight of the warrior's muscles twitching each time his blade inched close to the sensitive skin. It gave him a feeling of power. One of the feelings he enjoyed most.

Sokka lashed out and grabbed Zuko by the neck. "You really think I'd just give in like that."

"Yes," Zuko replied without hesitation, placing the edge of the blade against the other teen's inner thigh, very near a certain sensitive area. "I do."

"…You wouldn't…" Sokka glowered.

The prince inched the knife higher. "I would."

Sokka looked Zuko dead in the eye, trying to determine if he was serious or not. When he saw the same defiance glinting in the prince's golden eyes, he knew it would be best to admit defeat. At least for now he would. His instincts were telling him it would be better to go along with Zuko, and figure out a better strategy for escape during that time. He knew better now than to ignore them. With a sigh, Sokka released his grip and pulled back, still looking at the prince. Was that a smirk he saw on Zuko's face?

"You have a nice body," Zuko commented, though there was no perverse intent in the statement. "The work shouldn't be too difficult."

"Are you checking me out?" Sokka looked aghast, temporarily forgetting the fact that with the exception of his undergarment, he was practically nude. "Freak!"

"It's not that! You're just better built than most slaves."

"Stop talking about me like I'm a possession! Or a piece of meat!" Mm…Meat… Sokka remembered he hadn't eaten yet. However, Zuko was currently distracting him from his hunger.

"If I was checking you out, I would've done something more like this…" Zuko placed his hands on Sokka's sides, just under his arms, and felt down to his hips, caressing him as if he were a woman with obvious curves. If circumstances were different, he wouldn't even have thought of it. However, his relationship with Mai was giving him experience in all sorts of things. Feeling up especially, for he had been touching her for quite some time. Sure, Sokka was different, for one thing, being male, but the art of seduction and harassment worked well for both sexes.

"What the-Zuko!" Sokka's face turned red and he bit his lip in annoyance, glaring at him.

"What? You like it or something?" Zuko blinked, and then stroked his sides again.

"Stop that!" The warrior grabbed his arms and shoved him back.

"Fine," Zuko huffed, turning his back to him as he walked off. "I'll go get your uniform."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see what it is." Sokka said, tone laced with bitter sarcasm.

Zuko returned with a burgundy and gold silk robe. It was simple and plain. "This is it," he said, holding it up, and then tossed it at him. "Put it on."

Choosing to ignore for a moment the fact he hadn't been given any pants, Sokka quickly put the robe on and noticed that it only went down to just above his knees. It looked more like something he should sleep in. "…It's kind of…There. What about pants?"

"They'd get in the way of your work."

"I knew it! I knew that's what you wanted, perverted jerk!" Sokka squawked, throwing his hands in the air.

"No! You're such an idiot!" The prince grabbed Sokka by the wrist and pulled him towards a door at the far end of the room. "Come on!"

"What's that?"

"The maids haven't cleaned it in a while. Your first job is to scrub my washroom floor."

"What about food?" Sokka remembered that he was still hungry.

"You chose sleeping in over breakfast. Your next meal won't be until dinner."

"But that's not fair!"

"Servitude isn't. Get used to it. Unless…"

"..Unless what?" Sokka frowned.

"You tell me where the Avatar is." Zuko smirked, pulling Sokka in front of him so he could wrap his arms around his waist. "If you tell me where he is I'll let you go. I'll even provide you with food for your travels. All you could eat. What do you say?" His lips were inches from the other teen's ear.

"I say you're crazy! I'd scrub the entire palace naked before I told you any of that!"

"That could be arranged…" The prince smirked and gave Sokka a hard slap on the rear. "Scrubbing brush and bucket are on the floor to your right. Get to work."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure you don't miss a spot."

As Sokka grumbled and retrieved his materials to begin the long job ahead of him, Zuko sighed and leaned back against the door after he closed it. He watched as Sokka got down on all fours and began using both hands to scrub at the grime caked on the floor. As he pushed forward and back, the prince watched the way his back moved and his hips shifted. He had a pretty decent rhythm going. Zuko cocked his head to one side when he noticed the way the robe shifted as the other teen moved. Every so often he could catch a glimpse of the curve of his buttocks, or the cotton white of his undergarment. The view put a small, devious smile on his face. It was almost like looking up a girl's dress, though the sight was obviously different. He then took a moment to look the young man's body up and down. Sokka was well-toned with defined muscles, his skin the color of mocha and surprisingly blemish-free considering his favored diet. If he let his hair down Zuko felt he would look like a strong-built woman. Staring at the teen, and thinking about such things, had a strange effect on the prince. Could he be finding this young man attractive?

A couple of hours later, Sokka had made sure every last inch of the floor had been scrubbed to perfection. He sat up on his knees, and wiped the sweat off his brow. The entire time he had been working had been strangely silent. On occasion he would try to make small conversation, just to keep himself entertained while he scrubbed, but the prince remained silent. All he could hear was his breathing and occasional shifting against the door. He wondered what was going through the guy's mind to keep him so distracted. Frowning, he looked in Zuko's direction.

"Is it to your satisfaction, jerk?"

"Hm," Zuko stepped forward and folded his arms, glancing down at the floor. "I can see my reflection so I guess I can consider the job done."

"Anything else you need?"

"It's about an hour until dinner, so no, nothing you could get done that quickly…but…"

"But what?" Sokka arched a brow.

"I guess I could give you a small reward for your work…"

"You mean like food?" The warrior's face lit up.

"Food will come with dinner, idiot. No, I meant something else."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like it."

"I'm just curious about something…"

"Curious about what?" Sokka asked as he followed Zuko back to his room.

Zuko sat on the foot of his bed and motioned for Sokka to sit next to him. Sokka did so and turned his head to look at the prince. Sighing, Zuko looked down at the floor and said, "I mentioned my girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah?" Sokka blinked. "What about her?" Was he going to start confessing his lovelife? What was going through this guy's mind? Weirdo.

"Is it weird that when I'm with her…I don't feel anything? I mean yeah it feels good, but I just don't feel…whatever you're supposed to…"

"You're not into her."

"Guess you could say that."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You…"

"…Me?"

"I think your next task…I'm going to…"

Zuko grabbed Sokka roughly by the hair and pulled him in for a hard kiss on the mouth. Watching Sokka work for hours built up a strange heat in the prince's groin and he couldn't figure out why. Why was he attracted to this fool? It just didn't make any sense. All he knew was that the heat was telling him he wanted him. Sokka stiffened in shock, eyes wide, as he felt the other teen's mouth touch his own. That was definitely something he wasn't expecting. What he really wasn't expecting was how quickly he reciprocated and how much he wanted to. Zuko was definitely different from any girl, and a strange part of him liked the idea. His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed him back for an instant, before pulling back quickly, face flushed, glaring at him.

"What're you doing this for?" Sokka gasped.

"I think I like the way you look…I like having a slave…I like you being my slave…"

"But why?"

"I don't know!"

"It's weird! It's crazy!"

"I know! I know it doesn't make sense, but I just can't help it!"

"You're out of your mind!"

"Just…Shut up and kiss!"

Zuko grabbed Sokka and kissed him again. This time he pinched the back of his neck, to elicit a surprised gasp to give him the opening he needed to slip his tongue in. Sokka made a muffled uncomfortable noise before meeting the prince's tongue with his own. They began kissing in earnest, tongues darting in and out of one another's mouths. The sensations felt oddly arousing, and Sokka groaned into the kiss, eyes shut tight. He reached up and fisted a hand in Zuko's hair so he could kiss him better. Zuko brought a hand up as well to tug the tie out of the other teen's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands as they came loose. As they continued kissing, Sokka now distracted by there being teeth sucking on his tongue, the prince reached into the front of his own pants to pull out his aching member.

The site of Sokka on all fours earlier and their current heated kissing had gotten him hard and throbbing with need. It was strange that not even Mai had gotten him quite like this, and they had done a lot more than just kiss. When he made sure Sokka was still divulged in their making out, Zuko wrapped his hand around his member and stroked up and down. After several moments, Sokka grew tired of just kissing and pulled back enough so he could lean in and kiss and nip along the prince's neck. This only made Zuko more aroused and he continued to stroke himself furiously, murmuring in Sokka's ear, "Yes…More…"

Sokka bit down hard at the sensitive area where Zuko's neck and collarbone met and sucked on it. All the while he raked his nails up and down along his chest. It was definitely different than kissing Suki or Yue, but it wasn't terrible either. In fact, he quite enjoyed this little bit of control he had over the prince. Maybe if he pretended to like this more than he did, it would be his key to escaping. Zuko wasn't a bright one so maybe Sokka letting him have his wicked way with him would be enough distraction that he could trick him into letting him go. It was worth a shot.

When Sokka bit down that was when Zuko reached his peak. "Yes…Yes…" He hissed as his essence spilled over his hand. Panting, he pulled away from Sokka and they looked in each other's eyes, both widened with shock. Sokka glanced down and saw the prince's member, and the fact his hand was glistening, and it made his face flush. Had Zuko been doing what he thought he did? Did he really have that much of an effect on him? They continued to eye each other, both looking equally trapped. Both of their faces were red from arousal and embarrassment.

Now how was Zuko going to keep control and get the information he needed?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Almost Betrayal

------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the show and make no money from writing this.

**Warnings**: More boy/boy sexual content.

**Notes**: Rated R for a reason.

------------------------

_**Almost Betrayal**_

**Chapter Three:**** Ideas**

------------------------

"Mm…What the…"

Sokka awoke three days later with a start. He shrugged out of the blanket and tossed it aside, only to have to fight back a low groan that welled up in his throat. Zuko's head was between his legs, his tongue flicking across the head of his erection. His eyes shut tight for a moment, and he bit his knuckles, trying so desperately hard not to cry out. Zuko looked up at him and smirked, his shaggy mess of dark hair in his face. He crawled panther-like up Sokka's body, straddling him, and then delicately nipped at his bottom lip. Sokka cupped his face with both hands and placed a slow, soft kiss on his lips.

"Zuko…What were you doing that for? You could've given me a heart attack."

"Imagine how it must've felt having that pressed against my thigh half the morning."

Sokka really did blush this time. "Yeah, well, you could've just woken me up!"

"Dream about something good?"

"Nothing…Just…"

"Got a girlfriend back home or something?"

"Yeah…Uh…Sorta. You have one too. I should know, that's where you spend half the day."

"Mai's good," Zuko blinked slowly. "Very good."

"So….uh…You going to finish what you started?"

"Depends," Zuko smirked, ghosting his hand over Sokka's erection. "You going to tell me where the Avatar is?"

"Mm…Maybe," Sokka murmured, and then leaned over to nip at his neck.

"I knew you'd break," Zuko chuckled.

'Shows how much you know,' Sokka thought to himself, with a sly smile.

For the last few days Sokka had been the perfect servant. He obeyed Zuko's every command. Sometimes even when he really didn't want to. Every spot in the prince's wing was cleaned to shining perfection. Sokka even did Zuko's laundry, combed his hair, and shined his boots. He was always grateful every time Zuko would return with a plate of food for him. Though he noticed the meals were usually better if Sokka did anything Zuko particularly liked that day. He'd even gotten a nice desert when he scrubbed the floor naked, and didn't flinch when Zuko felt him up. Sokka figured, if he did what the prince liked, gained his trust, all without divulging Aang's whereabouts, he'd be able to escape in one piece. Despite having a so-called "steady girlfriend", Zuko seemed more than wiling to mess around with his servant. Sokka decided to use this to his advantage.

Zuko had grown accustomed to having Sokka around. The more he was with him, the more the other teen appealed to him. Sokka was humorous, even though Zuko chose not to react to it. He was sarcastic, and not in the snippy way Mai was. When it came to Mai, Zuko enjoyed being with her, but the fact she wasn't really putting out was starting to get to him. If she really cared about him like she said she did, she should respect the fact he has his needs. If she was going to get him all riled up, the least she could do was finish the job. He decided, if he wasn't going to get what he liked from his girl, he was going to get it from other means. Sokka was the perfect candidate. He was pretty good at it too. When Zuko came in to find him scrubbing the floor all bare and exposed, and didn't even protest when he ran his hand along his spine and groped his hip, he knew this was the way to go. That night he put together the best meal he could for Sokka, and hoped it'd give the man a clue.

There was a knock on his door.

"Zuko?" It was Mai. "Azula invited Ty Lee and I to a hanging downtown. You want to come?"

"Shit," Zuko cursed under his breath. He looked at Sokka. "Stay here. Do whatever. Don't leave until I get back."

"You're going with her?"

"No, but she takes forever to shoo away."

Zuko got up, straightened his clothes, and made his way to the door. "Coming."

Sokka watched as Zuko opened the door and stepped out, and then made sure it was shut all the way behind him. It was barely a few minutes before the young warrior heard a loud thud against the wall outside, and then soft moans, both feminine and masculine. He glanced around the room, ran his fingers through his hair, and examined his cuticles; just about anything he could think of to entertain himself that wouldn't require getting up. Suddenly, he got an idea. Zuko was going to "interrogate" him some more. Which was actually the prince's fancy name for badgering him with the same question over and over again. Perhaps he could find a way to distract him and turn the tables. Sokka kicked his pants off and tossed them to the floor then quickly removed his shirt, leaving him bare and exposed. He lay back down on the bed and pulled the covers up enough to hide the lower half of his body. There was something freeing about being the seducer that made him feel quite smug.

A few minutes later, Zuko returned, face flushed and out of breath. Sokka could see the start of an erection forming in the prince's trousers. Zuko groaned, rubbing his temples, and sat on the edge of the bed. Smirking, Sokka took his right hand and began to gently massage his palm. This startled Zuko, who looked at him with much confusion. Suddenly, he noticed that Sokka's shirt was missing and on the floor. He glanced down at his bare stomach, then up at his face, single brow raised. Sokka leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you doing…?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Isn't this what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird, but you seem to like me better naked…Which says all kinds of creepy things about you I don't even want to know."

"Well, you could be considered mildly attractive."

"Mildly? More like drop-dead handsome. I was the best looking warrior in my tribe. All the ladies wanted me."

"You mean a bunch of old women and toddlers?"

"There were girls too."

"Your sister?"

"Could you be any more of a jerk?"

"Hey! This jerk feeds you and lets you sleep in his bed, as opposed to starving on the floor like the worthless wretch you really are."

"Nice, Zuko. I feel so complimented by you."

Zuko lowered his head and started assaulting Sokka's neck with his teeth and tongue. Slowly, yet roughly, he bit into the sensitive flesh and flicked his tongue across it. He bit and sucked from just under his ear down to where his neck and shoulder met. Sokka made a strangled noise and shut his eyes tight, letting out a deep breath with a hiss. He slid his hand down to between Zuko's legs and gently squeezed the bulge that formed there. Zuko made a low, soft sound, too high-pitched for a groan, it was almost a whimper. Sokka's skin was salty from sweat, but he liked the way it tasted. Gasping, Sokka fell back and pulled Zuko on top of him, letting himself be straddled in the process. Zuko picked his head up just long enough for him to move up and kiss him on the mouth instead. Instinctively Sokka's tongue met the prince's in his mouth and he groaned. As they kissed, Sokka ran his hands down along Zuko's back and he grabbed at his backside. Making low, aroused noises, Zuko started grinding his hips against the boy he had pinned beneath him, loving the way his body felt.

"Hey Zuko…" Sokka murmured when Zuko parted from the kiss to nip at his earlobe.

"…Yeah?"

"I'm getting…" Sokka's face flushed in embarrassment and he bit his lip.

"Why should I help you?" Zuko continued his assault on Sokka's ear.

"…I could give you another hint."

"Really now?"

"…Yeah…Besides…Said yourself…Mai's no good…"

"Tell me what you want. Beg for it, and I might just take it into consideration."

"Your mouth…On me again…"

Zuko smirked. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Sokka's eyes widened. He hardly realized just how aroused he really was until he felt the throbbing.

Zuko started tugging down the blanket, his face flushing with arousal when he saw Sokka was indeed completely naked. "You going to give me that hint?"

"Well…You see…"

"Hm?" The prince circled his hand around the base of his erection and lowered his head to flick his tongue across the tip.

"Planning…" Sokka let out a strangled gasp, really not wanting to divulge too much information, yet still wanting Zuko to get him off. "…An invasion….Probably closer than you think…"

"Thank you."

Zuko took the head of his member into his mouth and sucked on it softly. Sokka groaned and arched his back, grabbing Zuko's hair. Feeling pleased with himself, Zuko settled on slow, tantalizing licks from base to tip, each one eliciting a sharp gasp from his little slave. The way Sokka was squirming and groaning, hair fanned out around his face, he really did look very feminine. For some reason, this really turned Zuko on and he took as much as he could of the boy's length into his mouth. Sokka gripped tightly onto his hair and thrust his hips, crying out softly. He had never gotten head before. Certainly not like this. It wouldn't be long before…

"Z…Zuko….going to…"

As Sokka came Zuko continued sucking on him, letting it wash down his throat and coat his lips. He looked up at Sokka with a feral grin and licked his lips clean. Sokka's face was red, his body still shaking with the aftershocks. Zuko crawled back up his body so he could look him in the eye. Sokka looked back up at him and smirked, looking like the sexiest thing Zuko had ever seen. Smirking back at him, he leaned down and bit hard into his throat, enough to leave a mark that would last days.

"So…Mai's not so great, huh?" Sokka ask quietly when Zuko laid down and settled beside him.

"She believes in waiting until marriage."

"Sucks for you then."

"I could make you return the favor to me right now."

"No thanks. I'd rather wait until after I've eaten. Your foul taste might make me lose my appetite."

There was a long moment of silence before Zuko finally asked, "So…How were you caught?"

"…Well," Sokka let out a sigh. "I was in the woods, scouring a trail. Trying to check out the area, you know? Make sure there was nothing dangerous. Then, I was ambushed by some archers. They had me cornered. Finally, Azula came out with a couple of Dai Lee agents. They cuffed me and she dragged me here."

"Yu Yan Archers. Zhao had tried to use them to capture the Avatar before."

"I was in that cell for a couple of days before you got me out."

There was another very long moment of silence. "…Can I tell you something?"

Sokka blinked. "Sure…what?"

"Mai doesn't seem to understand this," Zuko sighed. "Recently I discovered that I'm related to the previous Avatar. Uncle believes this means I shouldn't be fighting with my father. I think he's right…Lately things just seemed wrong. Like a lie. Imperfect. Even Mai wasn't what I expected…"

"Wait…Wait…You're related to Aang?"

"Sort of…"

"So he's like…your grandfather?"

"Great-grandfather."

"This is hilarious! Think about all the things the kid owes you."

"Yes, really, it's terribly funny." Zuko rolled his eyes. "I just confided something I haven't even told Mai and you're having a laughing fit. Fantastic."

"Come off it, Zuko," Sokka smirked. "If you don't like it here, then why stay?"

"My father's finally accepted me…I can't just turn my back on him…"

"Right, because we all know fathers who accept their sons burn half their face off."

"You don't understand! It was to teach me a lesson!"

"In what? Child abuse?"

"I was disrespectful!"

"What did you do? Insult his footwear?"

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this!" Zuko buried his face in his hands, frustrated with both Sokka and himself.

"Because you realized everyone else here are nothing more than mindless drones and I might be someone who could help you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…


End file.
